Power of one
by chips digger
Summary: He had always been alone. He had always suffered. He would prove them wrong. warning:very ooc naruto. strong!naruto
1. Chapter 1

_This time it's just me, but ill try my best!_

**DISCLAIMER:**_ I don't own Naruto or its characters and never will._

_(thoughts)_

"normal speech"

"**kyuubi speech"**

_The power of one_.

_(You'll show them one day.)_Thought the Hokage as he saw a small blond boy being teased by the other children.

_(And you'll prove them wrong.) _The child was only about three years old but still small for his age, he had a pair of tattoo like whisker marks on his pale cheeks and spiky blond hair,

but the most beautiful feature of all were his clear, big azure blue eyes.

_# time skip # _

A four year old Naruto could be seen walking up the last flight of stairs to his little apartment, as he opened the door his eyes widened.

His apartment had been completely trashed.

Windows had been smashed, clothes torn apart, furniture burned and personal belongings ruined.

He ran to his bedroom in a hurry. Upon entering he gave a choked sob at the sight, on the wall was a message written in blood :

" **_Demons shouldn't be allowed pets"_**

Under the writing lay his only friend in the world, Fang, a little puppy he got as a birthday present from the third.

DEAD.

He started as he heard a noise from behind. Slowly he stepped out in the hall, sobs wracking his small frame at the loss of his only companion.

Suddenly he felt himself be hit by a bat from behind, Naruto curled himself into a ball as if to shield him from the pain and memories this brought forth.

As he screamed his throat sore only one thought came to him before blackness overwhelmed him:

_(Why me?)_

_# in Narutos mind #_

_Pain._

_Loneliness_.

_RAGE._

_I don't deserve this!_ Naruto screamed in his mind.

**_I know. _**A soft, baritone voice answered.

_Who are you, and what are you doing in my mind?!_ The little boy screamed accusingly.

_**I am Kyuubi No Kitsune, the nine tails sealed inside you.**_

_So you're the reason for my suffering..._

**_Yes, but it was not my fault I attacked Konoha, I was tricked by a Konoha leaf nin into thinking they had been the ones who killed my mate and kits and when I realized _**

_**That I was lost in my blood lust.**_

_Why am I here?_

_**Because I want to make a pact.**_

_What do you want?_

_**I'm offering you a gift and to train you to become stronger.**_

_What is the gift?_

_**Ill give you my tails as you grow.**_

_Tails! What do I have to do with tails? People would probably kill me on the spot!_

_**Not that kind of tails dobe!**_

**_My tails represent my strength , with the first tail you gain heightened senses, agility, strength and instincts of a fox._**

**_With each tail you gain more of my chakra and the ability to learn more of the things I have picked up, do you accept?_**

_Cliffhanger!_

_How did you like it? Was it good, bad, okay?_

_Please review! (uses the almighty puppy-dog eyes)_

_Pwease, I wan ma rewuuz!_

_Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please_

_, please, please, please, please, please, please (deep breath) , please, please, please_

_, please, please, pretty pleasewith a cherry on top, REVIEW. (phu)_


	2. Chapter 2: accepting

_Me again._

**Disclaimer: read the first page then ask again.**

The power of one: accepting.

"Hokage sama!"

Sarutobi heard from a kind looking nurse coming towards him.

"Is he alright?" _(I didn't expect it to again so soon, Arashi, I have failed you're son once again.)_

The nurse smiled and told him the boy had been checked out already and appeared to have healed at an extraordinary rate.

He thanked her and bid her goodbye.

_(Ill check on him tomorrow.) _**Sarutobi cracked a smile and went back to hokage tower.**

_#Narutos home#_

**_Do you accept?_** Boomed the great fox.

_Yes._

**_I must check how much you must train to be able to receive the first tail._** The great fox disappeared for a moment only to reappear a second later astonished.

_How much? _Asked a nervous Naruto.

_**I don't believe it!**_

_**Your chakra coils are already large enough for one tail! **_

_What must I do?_

_**Just prepare for the pain.**_

With that said, the fox starts the process of giving him his first tail.

The four year old bites back a scream as the foreign chakra starts mixing with his own.

Naruto gladly welcomes the familiar blackness as it envelopes him once again.

time skip

It's the day the passers of the genin exam get sorted into teams.

_(they've grown so much) _Iruka sighs as he looks over the (mostly) eager faces of the new genin.

"I'm now going to announce the three cell teams you've been placed in!" He states in a loud voice.

Naruto tunes out the first six teams, to have a conversation with Kyuubi.

Said fox was looking proudly at him when he entered. After a short time of knowing him he had become something of a father figure for Naruto.

_**sigh although you now have four tails, you are not invincible.**_

_**Don't get to cocky, don't show all of your abilities and at least try to open up.**_

_You know I don't trust easily._

_**I know.**_

Naruto had changed a lot since they first met. His hair was longer and had streaks of red due to Kyuubi giving him his tails, his eyes were still beautiful but weren't as wide and innocent,

Instead they had gotten a feline quality. His body was muscled but not overly so, he was of average height and was of a very lithe build. All around he was GORGEOUS.

Naruto left his conversation as he heard his name.

"Team seven: Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura and Uzumaki Naruto, your jounin instructor will arrive shortly."

Sakura and Sasuke look at their new teammate in interest but he just continues staring off into space.

_(Looks weak anyway)_

And

_(He's always so quiet…)_ were their trains of thought.

They had been waiting for three hours for their sensei and everyone else had left, Sakura was thinking on new plans for getting Sasuke to fall in love with her. Said boy was getting twitchy.

He was also annoyed at the fact that their teammate hadn't even MOVED.

"Yo!" says a tall, grey haired man with his headband as he appears in a puff of smoke.

"You're Late!" screams an annoyed Sakura.

The man scratches the back of his head. "Sorry, I got lost on the road of life."

"LIAR!" She screams.

"Okay, my first impression of you guys…"

"I hate you all."

Sakuras yaw drops and Sasukes eyes nearly popped out of their sockets.

_(Lame)_

_**(I agree)**_

"Meet me on the roof." Then he's gone in a poof again.

"okay, introduce yourselves, likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams." Sakura, being the smart girl she is asks him to show them how its done.

_(we only learned his name…)_ goes through their heads.

" your turn pinky."

_(PINKY!) _A seething Sakura starts her intro.

_(Summary: she only cares about her crush.)_

_**(yep)**_

"Broody boy next."

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke, I don't like much, dislike a lot, my hobbies are training and getting stronger and my dream, no, ambition is to kill a certain man."

Thoughts after that:

_(KYYA! HOW COOL!)_

(sweatdrop…)

**_(An avenger…)_**

_(He wont get strong enough until he stops using hate as power.)_

"Okay, creepy, silent boy." Says Kakashi with a nod in Narutos direction.

Review! I NEED reviews!


	3. Chapter 3: a team

_Thank you for all the reviews!_

_Ill just start writing…_

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Naruto universe._

_thoughts_

"spoken"

The power of one: A team

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, I like training, fighting and making jutsus or weapons. I dislike weak minded people, perverts(looks at Kakashi, having heard some of the rumors of him.),

people who don't take being a shinobi seriously(looks at Sakura.), and arrogant brats.(looks at Sasuke.)"

"My hobbies are what I stated in LIKE and my dream is to be acknowledged for who I am and surpass the fourth."

By the end of his end of his introduction Sakura looks pissed, her light pink hair almost frizzing as she fists the end of her red and white usual dress in an angry grip.

"HOW DARE YOU LOOK AT ME AND SASUKE WHILE SAYING THAT!" Her screech almost blew them all off the roof, when she finished she was panting and Kakashi could swear

he had seen smoke coming from her ears.

_Scaaary…_sweatdrop.

"Okay then, you three will meet me in training ground 7 for the survival test tomorrow at seven Am" His visible eye curved in what seemed like a smile.

Sakura looked nervous then decided to ask. "If we don't pass the exercise tomorrow… Do we fail?" all three genin focused their gaze at the lazy jounin.

Kakashi looked mischievously at the three nervous kids. Sasuke was looking at him with guarded black eyes while Sakura was openly twitching as she looked up with nervous green eyes.

Naruto looked as calm as ever, but inside he was pacing.

Deciding he had tortured them enough he answered with a single "yes" he then reminded the of the time, place and not to eat and poofed away. Leaving three fresh out of school

Genin on the roof top.

Sakura immediately turned to Sasuke and asked him to walk her home, clinging onto his arm.

Naruto then jumped off the roof, getting away from the scene as fest as possible.

Naruto strolled into training ground seven to find Sasuke and Sakura already there, Sakura flirting as much as she could with the dark haired male.

**_oh goody… The lover birds are here._** Said the dark voice of kyuubi inside Narutos head.

Naruto was wearing his usual black cargo pants, with a tight, blood red T-shirt, black fingerless gloves and black ninja sandals,

he had opted for leaving his black jacket with weights at home, proudly showing the tattoos on his upper arms.

On the left arm, stood the summoning tattoo for Kitsunes, the kanji for fire and the kanji for shadow.

On the right arm was the kanji for sword and the kanji for lightning.

He leaned against the railing of the bridge for support as he surveyed the area.

He had heard of the test from kyuubi so he knew they would have to work together to pass, and he WOULD pass.

Two hours went by without seeing anything of their sensei.

As the minutes ticked by Sakura was nearly blowing up from rage.

Suddenly there was a poof of smoke and the silver haired jounin instructor appeared. "Yo."

"You're late!" Sakura shouted.

"Sorry about that, I saw a cow riding a bike on my roof and had to take a picture," Kakashi offered and the group of genin face faulted.

"LIAR!" Sakura screeched while the others held onto their precious ears.

Kakashi waited a minute to get the ringing out of his ears. "I have two bells in this test you have to come at me with the intent to kill."

Sakura whined and said something about Kakashi getting hurt. "Heh, don't worry about me Sakura."

"If you don't get a bell before two hours have led, you go back to the academy." Two of the three genins eyes widened.

"There are only two bells, one of us will fail?" Sakura inquired.

"Yep!" Kakashi told them. Inner Sakura was ranting about how love will prevail whil Sakura was a nervous wreck.

"The test starts NOW!" The team ran off to hide. Sasuke was plotting how to get a bell while Sakura was trying to find him.

Naruto rounded up Sakura and led her to Sasuke._ **This is gonna be troublesome kit.** I know_

As they neared Sasuke, he spotted them. "What do you want dobe?" Naruto sighed and explained. "here are two bells but three of us. One Now, think about it. We're trying to steal these bells. You'd have to work together if you want to have a chance!"

"What are you getting at Dobe?"

"This is a test on team work!" Naruto explains to them what they would have to do to get a bell.

"okay, sakura you make the traps in this area" He says while drawing the plans in the ground with a stick. "What about me?" Naruto looked over at the annoyed uchiha. "Well."

_Review please. I need to know what you want for this fic._

_Including:_

_Pairings_

_Abilities_

_Friendships_

_Character deaths_

_Hasta luego_

_S.K_


	4. Chapter 4: teamwork?

_Hi.. I'm really sorry for the late chapter.(The computer broke down and now i dont have windows xp!)_

_I hope this is good enough... eh... well here it is:_

**DISCLAIMER: i don't own Naruto. BLEH!**

'thought'

"speech"

**kyuubi**

**Power of one: Teamwork?**

"Well, you should attack at the side when he leaps away from sakuras traps, then I come from behind

and snatch the bells." naruto finished with a whisper as his increased hearing heard kakashi nearing

the area they occupied.

His two teammates nodded in understanding. With only a brief moment of hesitation on sasukes part,

they all ran off in their agreed destination.

_-------------------------this is a line break.-----------hear it ROAR--------------_

kakashi stopped reading as he heard rustling in the bushes, in one swift movement he was up in the air as a barrage of kunais flew through the spot he was standing a moment ago.

'well' he sweatdropped. 'at least their serious'

finishing this train of thought he dodged an other barrage of kunais from the other side, just as he stepped away from a third attack,

"**K****aton: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"**

his eyes widened. 'he shouldn't have the chakra reservs tfor that kind of attack!'

he thought before he saw sasuke come out of hiding and firing an other katon at him.

'shizzle' ah, the smell of burnt wood.

'well i wont get to read anymore now' kakashi sulkily put away the newest edition

of icha icha paradise.

sasuke inwardly grinned as he saw kakashi put away the mysterious orange book.

sakura watched wide eyed from bushes as their soon to be sensei stepped away from another one

of her traps while fighting sasuke.

her green eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as naruto shot out from behind kakashi, snatched

the bells, switching them with acorns and shot back, all in a speed of a jounin without kakashi noticing.

"Drring!"

"okay times up, and you didnt get the be.." he stopped as he saw naruto standing in front of

him dangling the bells in one hand with the other on his hip looking smug.

his visible eye indicated a smile as he asked naruto who he would send back to the academy,

sufficiently making sakuras smug expressions fall and inner sakura rant about how "love would not be stopped!"

while saukes only hint of disappointment were his already dark eyes darkening in rage.

sakura was about to shout out about the unfairness of it all when naruto gave her and sasuke one bell each.

"the test was about teamwork"

naruto said before looking at kakashi for confirmation

"Those that break the rules are scum, but those that abadon their comrades, are worse than that." Kakashi said, his visible eye curving in a moment of happiness.

"you pass, our meeting place will be at the bridge meet every day at eight."

with that he poofed out of existence.

in the hokages office.

after all the other jounins had given their team evaluation the hokage motioned for kakashi to begin.

"they passed" there were some gasps at this as everyone in the room knew

kakashi had never passed a team. until now that is.

"the uchiha shows mayor potential towards offensive fire jutsus, haruno i must put in the category of booksmart as she relies

on academy type attacks and cares more for love the her kounochi carrier."

most of the people occupying the room rolled their eyes as he mentioned the girls fangirl attitude while others just sighed.

'some things never change.

"uzumaki, well, i don't know what to make of him."

the other jounins looked at him with curiosity

"when the bell signaled the end of the test he came out of hiding holding the bells, as i looked to my pouch

where the bells had previously been, there where to acorns, i hadn't even noticed!" at the end of his uncharacteristic display of emotion he was breathing hard from saying it all in one breath.

"naruto has been through a lot thanks to being ITS jailor kakashi, you must understand this." the hokage said in a tired voice,

his old age showing on his wrinkled face.

_how was it?_

_again, sorry for the late update._


End file.
